Model 870
The 870 Combat is an American 12-gauge pump-action shotgun designed by Remington in 1951. It entered service with the United States Marine Corps in 1966 and today, its more modern variant, the 870MCS (English: Modular Combat Shotgun) and known colloquially among players as the Economics is currently in service with the United States and Australian militaries. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the 870MCS can be found in a few missions. It is the weapon that Haggard always uses other than his M136 AT4. In multiplayer, it is the default shotgun issued to the American "Demolition" kit and has an 8-shell capacity. Like all pump-action shotguns, it is very powerful, being highly capable of killing in a single shot, but its efficiency deteriorates quickly at longer ranges. It is also limited to a low rate of fire, requiring the user to pump every shot. When possible though, the 870MCS might be preferable over other pump action shotguns due to its faster pumping action and therefore rate of fire. File:BFBC_870MCS.jpg|The 870MCS in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer Valley Run File:BFBC_870MCS_AIMED.jpg|The 870MCS being aimed Battlefield Heroes "The ideal weapon for the patient accuracy focused Hero. High base damage more than makes up for this weapons lack of critical hits" 870RenderHeroes.png|870 MCS Shotgun render in Battlefield Heroes Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the 870 Combat is the first shotgun available to the player, unlocked once the player reaches rank 1. Its buckshot pellets provides effective close range firepower, usually resulting in a 1-shot kill at very close range, though its performance quickly deteriorates at longer ranges. It has a default capacity of 4 shells, and increased range. If used with the Extended Shotgun Magazine, it can hold 8 shells, making it much more effective in large scale combat. It can also use the 12 Gauge Slugs for it to fire single long range projectiles, where it can kill in a single headshot at all ranges. The 870 Combat has exactly the same stats as the NeoStead 2000 and SPAS-12 in terms of damage, damage multipliers, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire, though it has a slightly faster reload than the SPAS-12, and a slower reload than the NeoStead 2000. It is possible to reload cancel, but this is less effective then it would be with the NeoStead 2000, reload canceling after a shot, by switching to an other weapon, will effectively cut the pump animation and double your fire rate, some practice is needed though. 700px-REMINGTON870BC2MP.JPG|The 870 Combat at Nelson Bay in Rush. BC2 870 MCS.png|The 870 Combat at Panama Canal in Squad Rush. BC2 870 MCS zoomed.png|The zoomed in view of the 870 Combat. BFBC2 870Combat Reloading.png|Reloading the 870 Combat. 870StatsBC2.png|The 870 Combat's in-game stats evaluation bfbc2ios870mcs.jpg|The 870 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the 870 Combat is an all-kit weapon. Its appearance is much more rugged and rusty, as with all the Vietnam weapons with cloth strips holding parts together. It also has wooden furniture, as opposed to the plastic and metal design of the base game. Its overall design is also slightly altered, with the weapon having a rear pistol-grip separate from the stock rather than integrated in. It performs similarly to the 870 Combat in the base game, but it has higher damage up close. Like in the base game, it has a default capacity of four shells and can be modified with the Extended Shotgun Magazine to have eight shells, and/or the 12 Gauge Slugs to fire single long range projectiles. Unlike in the base game, the 870 is the Vietnam expansion's only shotgun, and as such fills an anti-personnel role at close range that cannot be compared to any other weapon available in the expansion. 870 Combat BC2V.png|The 870 Combat at Hill 137. 870 Combat BC2V zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the 870 Combat. BFBC2V 870Combat Reload.png|Reloading the 870 Combat. VietnamFrontPost.png|An American soldier armed with a 870 Combat on promotional art of the Vietnam expansion. 870StatsBC2V.png|The 870 Combat's in-game stats evaluation.. BC2V 870C Slugs CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the 870 Combat to do its maximum damage with 12 Gauge Slugs at 10m. BC2V 870C Slugs LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the 870 combat to do its minimum damage with 12 Gauge Slugs at 36m. 870render.jpg|The render of the 870 Combat. Battlefield Play4Free The 870 MCS 'can be bought through the in-game store at the cost of 999 for unlimited use or 400 per day. It comes with an 8 rounds magazine and provides effective close range firepower, usually resulting in a 1-shot kill at very close range, though its performance quickly deteriorates at longer ranges. It also has usable iron sights and does actually the exact same damage as the standard SPAS-12 with the same rate of fire, but is less expensive than the latter, lending to personal preference between these guns. BattlefieldP4F870CombatStats.png|Stats Performance There is also a Battlefield 3 Edition of the 870 MCS that will become available to anybody who pre-ordered ''Battlefield 3 through the EA store. However the changes are purely aesthetic. BattlefieldP4F870Combat.png|The 870 Combat in Battlefield Play4Free. BattlefieldP4F870CombatIronSights.png|The 870 Combat's iron sights 870C Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the 870 Combat. Battlefield-Play4Free-BF3-preorder-rewards.jpg|870 Combat BF3 edition Battlefield 3 The 870 Combat makes another appearance in Battlefield 3 as the '''870MCS ( M''' odul ar 'C'omb at 'S'hotgun). Singleplayer The 870MCS is used by the USMC, and the PLR forces. The shotgun is also one of the default weapons in the level Operation Guillotine. The National Gendarmerie can be seen using the 870MCS in Comrades. Multiplayer The 870MCS is the first shotgun available to players in multiplayer, since it's already accessible at level one. It has the highest damage and longest range of all the shotguns in the game. Even for a pump-action weapon, the rate of fire of the 870MCS is quick enough to fire follow-up shots much faster than Bad Company 2's version. Sporting a 5-shells capacity (one in the chamber and four in the tube magazine), it can kill with a single shot at close range, or 2-3 shots at medium range. Sights/optics (such as the red dot sight, and rifle scope) and ammo (12G slug , 12G Frag , and 12G Flechette) replacements can also be unlocked for this shotgun. As with most weapons, reloading takes much longer if the player does not have a shell chambered already. Gallery File:BF3_870MCS.png|The 870MCS in Exfiltration. (GamesCom 2011 Co-op Demo) 870 picture.jpg|The 870MCS on Operation Firestorm. BF3 870MCS Iron Sight.jpg|870MCS iron sight BF3 870MCS Left Side.jpg|Left side of the 870MCS BF3 870MCS Reload.jpg|870MCS reload BF3 870 MCS Right Side During Full Reload.jpg|Right side of the 870MCS shown during a full reload Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the 870MCS has exactly the same stats as the MEC T194. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the 870MCS has a picatinny rail on the top, but the player cannot mount any scopes on it. *The 870 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam shares the same description as the 870MCS from the base game, despite the two varying between the original and MCS variants. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the 870 Combat has written on its side "Kill 'em all", which can only be seen during reloading. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, ''the third-person view of the 870 Combat shows the character holding the weapon as if there is a pistol grip. *The 870MCS was the only pump action shotgun in ''Battlefield 3. However, the SPAS-12 was released with Battlefield 3: Close Quarters, ''becoming the second pump action. Videos Video:870 Combat|Gameplay with the 870 Combat in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert on Rush mode Video:870|Gameplay with the 870 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode Video:Battlefield_3_Beta_870_MCS_Gameplay|Gameplay video of the '''870 MCS during beta testing of Battlefield 3 Video:BFBC2_Vietnam_Honor_The_Remington_870|Montage of the 870 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam External links *870 Combat on Wikipedia *870 Combat on Modern Firearms References de:870MCS ru:870 Combat Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Shotguns